Spies of Mobius
by Rosy Rose 101
Summary: Eggman is in search of the chaos emeralds and the Mobius Institute of spies is on the case. Find out how the Sonic gang rises to the challenge, meeting for the first time. Will they also find love on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy's POV

I walk down the long hallway. In my hands there is a document in a folder waiting to be opened to find my assignment. My short pink quills cover my face as I brush them aside to reveal my jade green eyes. I soon reach the long purple door labeled with the name Sonia. Twisting the doorknob I walk in to find not only a purple hedgehog but two other faces. All I know is, Amy Rose is not working alone.

Rouge's POV

In the training room of MIOS ( Mobius Institute of Spies). I let my purple wings maneuver me through the course. At great speed I finish the course and lightly land on my feet on the training ground. I then hear the buzzing of my phone and check to see a text message.

 **Sonia- Agent Rouge you've been recruited please report to my office at once**

 **Rouge- On my way**

I take off with my wings soaring through the sky as I reach the building,entering the door. " I wish I could just fly" I thought to myself feeling as if I was a prisoner to my feet in this building. Reaching the door I entered the room to find only the hedgehog who had texted me. She handed me a folder and just as I was about to open it she told me to wait for the others. " what others?" I questioned her. " Just wait and see" she replied.

Blaze's POV

I sit at a cafe drinking my caramel latte, alert but still not a care in the world. I lit a fire in my hand. But immediately put it out when the the cafe manager saw me. Being one of the only people with powers made me feel like an outsider. Though I believe there are others just like me. "Then

Blaze the cat would be part of something special." I thought to myself. I checked my phone to find an alert for a mission. I groaned, couldn't there be a day where I am not on a mission. I soon ran to the building and got to the room. There was no way I would be late. I was given a folder along with agent Rouge and was asked to wait for the others. Soon agent Amy Rose came and was given the same instructions. Agents Cream and Tikal came as well.

Normal POV

" Hello agents" Sonia said. " I know you are wondering why the five of you have been called here today. Well all will be answered right now. But first let's call in our other agents." Suddenly through a door came in five male agents. A blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and crimson eyes, and a yellow fox with crystal blue eyes. Then came in a red echidna with violet eyes, and a silver hedgehog with amber eyes. "Now" Sonia continued. " I normally wouldn't do this but in this situation it's necessary. Dr. Eggman is in search for the chaos emeralds again but now is allies with Anti Mobius Institute of Spies. So I have assigned you with a partner. In each of your folders is a picture of your partner and your assignment." Sonia said . Than they all opened their folders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Regular POV**

Amy opened her folder and saw a picture of the blue hedgehog. His name was Sonic. Sonic also opened his folder as well, and saw a picture of Amy. "Amy Rose" he muttered under his breath getting a small glance of her. He then looked at their assignment : Twinkle Park on field agents. _So this girl is a fighter, wonder how she handles herself on the battlefield_ , Sonic thought.

Cream was also looking at her assignment. She was partners with Tails, the yellow fox. They would go to Sunset Hill. _Sunset Hill, that sounds so romantic,_ Cream dreamily thought. She immediately put the thought out of her mind blushing. Tails also stared at the picture of Cream, for some reason he couldn't look away. _Could I possibly like her? I've never liked anyone besides….Cosmo_. Tails then felt sad as he remembered the one girl he loved but moved away. But as he looked at Cream he felt happy. He saw her blushing at something…. him and couldn't help but blush too.

Blaze opened her folder and saw that she would go to Green Hill Zone with Silver the hedgehog. She slightly burnt the corner of her folder grabbing Silver's attention. " Excuse me," she heard a voice say. She looked up from her document and saw Silver at the other end of the table. " Yes" she shyly replied. "I couldn't help but notice that you burnt the corner of your document". Blaze was speechless. She didn't want to get judged because of her powers like other times. " Don't worry, I have powers too. Watch this ." Blaze's ears perked up at this . Silver pointed at Sonic and a cyan glow emitted from around him. Then he started to levitate in the air. Silver snickered at this as Blaze giggled. " Woah, hey Silver cut it out!" he exclaimed. A light bulb turned on in Silver's head. " If you insist" he replied. The cyan glow vanished from around Sonic. As he dropped from the floor. Laughs were heard from the entire room. " I'm Silver by the way" he said, extending his hand. " Blaze" she replied, blushing and shaking his hand.

Tikal opened her folder to find a picture of the red echidna. His name was Knuckles. She looked at him from across the table. He was very intimidating. Their assignment was to guard the Master Emerald. This was a very important task so she needed to get to know him to work well by his side. She walked down the table until he has in front of her. " Hello I'm Tikal it's nice to meet yo…." "What do you want from me?" a stern voice replied. " I would like to know who you are if you don't mind" " As a matter of fact I do mind and for the record I don't care what you would like." Knuckles' rudeness had Tikal had shocked. So she knew the only way to get to him was to fight fire with fire. " Fine then Knuckles, be that way. I just hope you don't lose the Master Emerald for a 9th time (he has actually lost it 8 times for real),what a _**great**_ guardian." Knuckles snapped. " I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT!" Knuckles yelled. But Tikal kept her cool. She had him right where she wanted him. " Like you said, I don't care what you would like" Tikal replied as she started to walk away. Knuckles was dumbfounded. " Wait, Tikal was it?" he asked ashamed of what he said. Tikal turned around. "Yes?" she questioned. " I apologize." "It's okay I was only teasing" she said making Knuckles blush.

Rouge looked at her folder and saw she was assigned to Shadow, the dark hedgehog. She looked over at Shadow who was staring at her but quickly looked away. Rouge smiled and thought, _with my charm he won't be so uptight all the time_. Rouge knew it would be an interesting mission. She then checked their area. Twinkle park with Sonic and Amy. _Even better_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it has been so long. School and homework have kept me really busy and I haven't had a lot of time. But I have been able to write more and Summer vacation is coming up so get ready for more chapters! This chapter follows Sonic and Amy on their adventure.**

* * *

Amy and Sonic walked down the hall to Amy's office in order to continue their mission. They sat at her desk and started to read. " Amy Rose and Sonic the hedgehog will go to Twinkle Park to retrieve the light blue chaos emerald. They will be acting as BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled. "Hey it's no big deal" Sonic casually said. "Fine then let's continue. The two will participate in the Twinkle Park singing competition as agents Shadow and Rouge will locate the light blue chaos emerald and call for backup. Sonic's face turned a bit pale."Singing competition? " Sonic nervously asked. "It's no big deal" Amy replied with a smirk. "Ha ha very funny. I mean why couldn't it be a dancing competition, I'm great a those". Sonic whined. " Really" Amy questioned with a doubtful tone. " You don't think I can dance?" he asked. " No" she bluntly answered. "Allow me to demonstrate" he said. Sonic swiftly took Amy into his grasp and started to twirl her around. Amy giggled and laughed full of joy as she never felt so excited before. Suddenly the door burst open with a slam! "How dare you try and steal my Sonic you pink brat!" "What are you talking about Sally?" Amy replied. " Oh don't you play dumb with me. I bet you wanted this mission all along. You're trying to steal my boyfriend out of my grasp, but you won't do it! I won't let you! Now get away from Sonic before I make you." Sally said angrily. Amy felt tears forming in her eyes. How dare someone ever yell at her like that when she didn't even do anything wrong. She was a strong independent woman yet her words seem to hurt as soon as she spoke them. Amy wanted to run and cry or scream at Sally but she couldn't move. She felt petrified in her own position. Just as she was about to speak a stern voice replied to Sally, " Stop it Sally! I'm tired of you getting jealous every single time I'm paired with another girl. If you really trusted me you wouldn't act this way but you still do. Even after multiple conversations of telling you otherwise! Amy is a nice and sweet girl yet you just yelled at her for no reason. Do you even have any respect for others? That is it. We're through." Sally stood there with a blank face expression. Her mind couldn't comprehend the words that Sonic had just said. She should have felt guilt and regret but instead envy and complete hatred had taken over her emotions. " How dare you breakup with me Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh and Amy, you will pay for this!" Sally yelled. She exited the room. "Now where were we? Ah yes, Twinkle Park." said Sonic

* * *

 **Wow, that was interesting. Just letting you know, I don't hate Sally. This was just necessary in order to build her character throughout the story. So don't worry, this had its purpose and we might be seeing her sooner than you think. ~Rosy Rose**


End file.
